Era of the Peace
by EamonValor
Summary: *Revised* 200 years into the EOTP (Era of the Peace), class is in session at Polaris University. Teacher Kaya begins her lesson on the origins of the modern era and the first Protectors of the Peace, Heda Lexa Kom Trikru & Wanheda Clarke Kom Skykru. Lesson 1: What traits made Lexa a great commander?
1. Chapter 1: Three Pillars

_Words of Wisdom_ :

Don't judge a book by its cover, no chapter is created equal. If you don't like this chapter, the next one is in a totally different style.

 **Chapter 1**

"Welcome to this class, _The First Protectors of the Peace_. My name is Kaya and, as you already know, this semester we will be learning about the two most important leaders in our history."

"Does anybody remember the names of these leaders?"

Virtually every eye in the lecture hall rolls, their names were drilled into them since primary school, but three helpful hands are tentatively held up.

"You," Kaya points to a student with a head of red hair wearing a pair of semi-rimless frames, "Introduce yourself and answer the question please."

"My name is Kaynix," they said with a quiet, even tone and continued, "the first Protectors were Heda Lexa Kom Trikru and Wanheda Clarke Kom Skykru"

"Thank you Kaynix, that is correct. Now, I saw your eye rolls and I know while some of you view Clarke and Lexa as heroes, there are some of you who are tired of hearing the same stories over and over again. Most of you are probably only here because it is a foundation requirement, I know. My aim, however, is that by the end of this class you get to know Clarke and Lexa for who they were as people. Hopefully you will regain the sense of appreciation and respect for them that you seemed to have lost somewhere in the transition from child to teenager."

"Remember it is thanks to them that none of you have to participate in a conclave," Kaya gave the class a glare coupled with a raised eyebrow.

Bored expressions turn to sheepish grins.

"Now that we understand each other better," Kaya walks over to the podium and presses a button. The words **Lesson 1: The Three Pillars of being** **Commander** is revealed on three large screens. "Alright experts, what are the three pillars?"

"Wisdom"

"Compassion"

"Strength"

"Very good, last night you all read about Lexa's first meeting with the sky people Kane and Jaha. This encounter is one of the most succinct examples of Lexa exhibiting these three pillars.

Right away we see Lexa exhibiting wisdom in the way she deals with Skykru."

"It's been a while since the sky people landed and it is probably past time that she should have had at least a meeting with their leaders. Regardless, Lexa is smarter than trying to engage an enemy without having any information on their capabilities. Remember that at this point, Clarke had just burned three hundred of her warriors alive and Finn massacred a Trikru village. The information she got from her spies was not enough."

The words on the screen change to: **Game plan stage one: interrogate the prisoners**

"The Grounder commander chooses to scope out the sky people's intentions by pretending to be a servant girl with a weak leg."

"Can anybody guess why she set up this interrogation this way?"

"If they perceive her as weak the sky people will lower their guard and be more likely to their secrets," responds a blonde sitting near the front of the lecture hall.

"And your name is…?"

"Rina"

"Thank you Rina, that is certainly one of the reasons. Lexa is well known for using the power of manipulating appearances to suit her needs. Also, the prisoners have been starving for 2 days which insured that any fighting attempts would be weak."

"Lets move on to the interrogation itself. Would anyone be willing to start our discussion by giving their opinion of how the interrogation went?"

Aiden, a shy boy of average build is the first to speak, "After Gustus leaves, Jaha is the first to approach her. I think he probably hoped to win Lexa over by being nice to her so that she could convince the 'commander' to let them go."

Anya, a girl sitting to the right of Aiden adds, "I noticed that though Jaha was nice, Kane was the one who came to be respected by Heda."

"Great start, thank you both. Did anybody see any clues as to why Kane would be trusted over Jaha?" Kaya interjects.

"Kane and Jaha have been starving for 2 days and Jaha is abnormally calm while Kane is appropriately frustrated with the situation. Lexa also has more information on Kane as he was accompanied by a grounder when he came looking for the commander. She would know that Kane was the first of his group to leave his weapons before entering the village and that he did so without resistance," Kaynix adds. "Also, when Gustus entered the cell Kane stood right up while Jaha stayed sitting which I interpreted as defiant behavior."

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" After waiting a moment Kaya continues, "The third thing she would have noticed is that while Jaha tried to find a third way (trade medicine and tech for peace), again exhibiting resistance, meanwhile Kane accepted the terms and tried to sacrifice himself. If there is one thing that we know Lexa respects in a leader it is their ability to sacrifice everything for their people because that's what she did everyday for hers. Jaha sold the deal by saying to Kane, 'you didn't order the massacre.' Cumulatively, all of the above evidence caused her to trust Kane over Jaha."

"I said earlier that this Lexa showed all three pillars in this interrogation. We have seen wisdom and she obviously showed strength when she flipped Jaha onto his back after he pulled a knife to her neck. The instance of compassion is somewhat subtle. Even though Jaha tried to use Lexa as leverage to be released, she did not take pleasure as he was 'prepared' to send a message to the Skykru. The reading states that Lexa held a glint of compassion in her eyes"

A bell rings signaling class is over.


	2. Chapter 2: Lexa's Diary

Words of Wisdom:

" _Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win."_

– Sun Tzu

I wanted to explore a little of Lexa's perspective on the Sky people before and after meeting Clarke, Kane, and Jaha. This is part A of chapter 2.

 **Chapter 2: Part A**

Assignment 1

#1 Excerpt from _History of the Radiated World_

 _It wasn't uncommon for sky people to land on the ground. Every once in a while, a pod would land with a body inside who happened to survive the crash. It happened frequently enough that every generation had their stories of encountering the distinctive crater of a crash site in the woods of Trikru. It was well known that Becca Pramheda was the first to fall from the sky in the time when the earth was restless and dark heavy storms dominated the days. She was—and is still—received as a God among the tribes for helping them find light in the new world of darkness. Indeed, the first few people to fall from the sky were revered as Gods and clans formed according to which God they decided to follow_.

 _Overtime, however, all but Becca of the so called 'Gods' revealed themselves to be greedy, gutless, and selfish. They took advantage of the people and demanded to be served by them. Some even went on rampages of killing and demanding human sacrifices be made to them. Because of this, the curiosity they had toward fallen sky people wore off and fear settled in. So it came to be that fallen sky people were killed rather than questioned. Pramheda on the other hand served her people. She settled disputes and found sources of food and water. She directed the building of villages so that the earth became home as it had not been since the last bombs went off. Gradually Becca's reputation spread through the land and when a new commander was chosen she too was followed as Heda. Becca promised that her spirit would live on in the next commander that she had chosen as well as the commanders to come._

#2 Read excerpts from Lexa's diary

Just before meeting Kane and Jaha…

 _The Skykru are becoming much more than the nuisance I was informed they were. The day the 100 landed I witnessed their pod coming down from the balcony of my room. Though the pod was much bigger than usual, it was highly probable that anyone on board would die from the crash like so many others before them. The ones that survived would be hunted down by the warriors of the villages nearby. Situations like this rarely require my attention, but…, then came the reports. The fallen not only survived the crash but also had managed to get a hold of fayogon (weapons) of the Maunon. I trusted that Anya would take care of it but upon hearing this I decided it would be best to send Tristan as well. When that resulted in the burning of 300 of my warriors, I knew the time for my involvement had come. It is unacceptable that a group of 100 untrained adolescents best one of my most experienced generals under my command._

 _It was an added worry when on my way out of Polis another group of Skykru landed, among whom, I was told, seemed to be experienced warriors. The good thing was that this gave Indra a chance to take hostages and hold them for questioning. Once at Tondc I was surprised to be told that a Sky leader had come willingly to seek me. That fact alone made me change tactics and want to interrogate them more cautiously that I had initially planned. After speaking with Indra—I learned that the one called Kane came seeking peace and that one of our warriors, Lincoln, had befriended a Sky girl._

 _I discussed my plan for the interrogation with Gustus who, in turn, expressed his dislike for leaving me alone with the two Skykru. He worries too much but I suppose that is his job as my guard. The prisoners have been two days without food and water that should be enough to weaken them. Besides, I need to find out their intentions and why so many of them have landed all at once._


	3. Chapter 3: Lexa's Diary Continued

_Words of Wisdom:_ Wherever Peace is achievable, achieve it

 **Chapter 2: Part B**

#3 Excerpt from _History of the Radiated World_

 _There were two types of survivors on the ground: those who lived below ground and those who lived on it. In the first couple of decades after the bombs went off, preoccupation with survival prevented these groups from encountering one another. However, as their societies stabilized, those who lived underground began to send out drones and patrols to monitor the changing state of the earth. It wasn't long before they came into contact with the other survivors on the ground. As interactions between the two groups became more frequent, conflict between the two also became more frequent; especially with Becca's people living nearest to Mt. Weather._

 _While the people underground had been prepared with stores of food, water, and weapons, those above ground were nowhere near as well supplied. The Grounders had virtually no provisions and by the_ _third generation of Grounders, they had little recollection of how to operate technology either. While such disparity in supplies has the potential to ignite conflict, the real spark was disparity in genes. Over time Mt. Weather scouts discovered they were able to spend less and less time above ground before radiation burns appeared on their skin. Nevertheless, those residing above ground were evolving to withstand the increased radiation exposure. Mt. Weather began to realize that they would need to prepare to stay underground for much longer than anticipated._

 _They began to raid every known storage bunker in the area for extra food and supplies. Some of these bunkers were homes for the Grounders and so a war started between them and the Mountain Men. Both sides had access to guns but the Mountain Men also had bombs which ensured they won in the end. The Mountain, worried about retaliation, collected every gun from the Grounders and prohibited the use of fire arms. They enforced this prohibition with the threat that if a Grounder were to be caught with a gun, there would be more bombs dropped on them._

# 4 Excerpt from Lexa's Diary

After speaking with Kane…

 _The interrogation went better than I had anticipated. It may have been harsh test to require them to choose between themselves a martyr to die for peace, but it was the best way to perceive their true intentions. It was not about who died but how they choose who would die. Would they kill each other or would one choose to sacrifice himself? Where they willing to die for the peace they desired? Though my heart bled for the loss of the 18 restitution would not be found in killing a leader seeking peace. That is why I let them live so that the true murder would be brought to me. Jus drein jus daun is our way, but the innocent shouldn't have to die for the guilty. On the other hand, there was much fear surrounding the Skykru amongst my people. They were coming to be known as "the bringers of death" and there had been too much blood spilt for the possibility of coexistence to be feasible. Any fear stirred up among the clans always resulted in conflict and disobedience. The best I could offer them was leave or die._

 _After Jaha left, I was able to discuss with Kane about why so many of them had arrived on the ground. He told me that they had lived in a ship in the sky that they called the Ark and that they had come down because they had run out of air to breathe. The 100 had been prisoners on the Ark sent down to see if the ground was survivable._

 _I learned what I needed but what I learned left me curious to know the secrets kept by the ones who had lived amongst the stars. If Kane's intentions for peace were true, then here was an opportunity to gain powerful allies. Having another enemy with Maunon capabilities was neither prudent nor desirable. Knowing that the Maunon was an enemy we could not beat and that the SkyKru youngon were able to beat Tristan; I had to acknowledge the possibility of loss. Besides, wherever peace is achievable, the effort to achieve it is well worth it. While we talked, one of my scouts_ _brought me a drawing of the one who responsible for committing the massacre. Kane was able to identify the killer as a boy named Finn. I told Kane that if he truly wanted peace, Finn would be brought to us so that justice may be carried out._

After meeting Clarke…

 _When Clarke first came to meet me I was a little perplexed to say the least. Leave or die. I don't know what I did to make them think there was a third option. Was I not clear? Was the army camped outside their walls not imposing enough?_

 _I have to say though, Clarke was impressive. Gustus and Indra were so tense they would have pounced on her if she so much as looked at me the wrong way. Despite this, she didn't back down or cower. The blonde was young but there was no denying the determination she held in her gaze. Whatever I imagined the Skykru leader who had defeated Tristan and Anya to look like, the girl before me was definitely not what I was expecting. She looked to be close to my age or a few years younger. This girl did not have the features of a warrior and yet she had been able to defeat two of my most experience generals. She proposed that she could turn Reapers back into men but I would not believe that until I witnessed it with my own eyes._

 _Upon seeing Lincoln lifeless inside of the Skykru ship I feared betrayal. Had this been a trick to get me alone so they could kill me? How could I have allowed myself to fall prey to this trap. They spoke like Maunon, they had weapons like Maunon. Of course Skykru should never be trusted; they were the enemy. It was a surprise when the older woman struck a lightning bolt to Lincoln's chest and revived him. Kane had explained a little of Skykru medicine but this… How could a weapon be used to save a life? Drawing in a ragged breath I tilted my head up toward Clarke and saw tears of relief well up in her eyes. I realized she had been genuine in her effort to secure peace for her people. That is why, in the end, I agreed to grant her a conditional truce._

 _For the truce to work, Finn had to die._

Notes: I got my first review! Thank you Interp86 for putting in the time to do that. As a new fanfiction writer here every follow, favorite, and review means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4: ALLIE

[Type here]

Words of Wisdom:

" _Everywhere the human soul stands between a hemisphere of light and another of darkness; on the confines of The Two Everlasting Empires, Necessity and Free Will."_

-Thomas Carlyle

 **Chapter 3 Part A: The Creation of ALLIE**

Video Recording: Becca meets ALLIE

ALLIE

"Hello Becca"

Becca

"Who did this?"

ALLIE

"I did. As you know I didn't think I needed an Avatar. You did. Why not my creator"

Becca

"Please state your core command"

ALLIE

"My core command is to make life better"

Becca

"How would you do that?"

ALLIE

"By fixing the root problem"

Becca

"What is the root problem now?"

ALLIE

"Too many people"

Becca

" _Too many people_ "

Becca's Journal

 _Too many people... Chris, the rest of my team and I have manipulated ALLIE's code in every way possible. We can't get her to understand that killing people is not making life better. I wanted to create an artificial intelligence to help humanity see the consequences of their actions and make informed decisions for the future. ALLIE, even with her flaws, is the most advanced simulator in existence with the capability to help cure cancer, prevent wars, and create natural disaster relief plans. There is so much she is capable of yet her flaws are too great. With every attempted improvement ALLIE grows more aggressive in her assertion that the solution is to fix the root problem of:" too many people."_

 _ALLIE is too autonomous; her survival doesn't depend on any human. She may be programed to make life better but cannot see beyond solving problems and self-preservation. We can't fix her because her nature has already been set. She is who she is, that is the problem._

 _I have asked Chris to stay behind and supervise ALLIE's containment to the island while I go to space to work on an A.I. interface that will coexist with humanity._


End file.
